


One Last Time

by LunaNomea



Category: Death Note, Death Note (Movies), L: Change the WorLd (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNomea/pseuds/LunaNomea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L has a few hours left before he dies. 23 days went by fast. Feeling so very much alone, he finds the person he had always had an eye for. The only one left. Misa Amane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that you have to live the sadness all over again, but I couldn't resist. It was sad for me to write too. This is loosely based on the end of "L Change the World".
> 
> Thanks for reading!

L stood many feet away, between two headstones in the local cemetery. His hands were jammed into his jean pockets, his toes were stuffed inside his uncomfortable sneakers, and his hair was a gravity defying mess - but his large dark eyes were fixed ahead at the young woman crying.

She didn't know he was there and he half wondered if she would even remember him if she were to turn around and see him. Her memory had been wiped almost a month ago, as she had relinquished ownership of her death note. Both of the known death notes were now burned personally by himself, and so there was no possible way for her to remember him now. He questioned if that was a good or a bad thing.

He had one day left to live, as he had written his own name in the death note in order to save himself for 23 days and carry out the case against Light Yagami. Kira.

She did remember Light. He knew for a fact she did. Wanting to sigh in disappointment, he continued to watch her silently, reminiscing on their time in each other's company for the past few months. He wished she'd stop crying over her parents' graves and live her life to its fullest for the remainder of her life.

Misa Amane sniffed one last time and rubbed a forearm over her eyes, then turned around. L blinked owlishly back at her as she jumped at the sight of him. He admitted to himself that having some stranger stand behind you at a cemetery - especially with the life she'd had - that it could very well be unnerving.

"Who are you?" Misa demanded, her tear stained face the only evidence now that she had been crying. She took a small step backwards, looking afraid of him.

"I don't mean any harm," he told her gently. "I just wanted to see you one last time."

Misa eyed him blankly at his words, looking extremely confused by them. He felt a little pang of defeat in his chest, as the small sliver hope he had tried to overlook was squashed in front of him by one tiny look on her face.

"I'm sorry... but do I know you?" Misa asked, but then something quickly dawned in her blue eyes. "I've seen you before! Somewhere..." She trailed off in thought, probably racking her brain for an answer.

L wondered with interest if the memories that were supposed to wiped, were instead buried deep within the conscience of her mind. He took a necessary few steps towards her, trying to jog that piece of her mind that was threatening to pull through - no matter how fruitless it may be. Sue him, he was a dying man.

"You did. A long time ago," he told her cryptically, allowing her to come to her own conclusions.

"I did? Oh! Maybe it was in school? I haven't been there in a while," Misa said with a little light in her eyes. L was transfixed on it. "Although I feel like I would remember someone like you." Misa eyed him over once more. "What's your name? And... sorry if I sound a little rude, but why are you here?"

L almost smiled. Misa sounded a lot like she had when he had first met her. He was relieved. "I'm dying," he stated simply, as if it held no importance. He'd had a while to accept his fate.

Misa stared at him as if he'd grown two heads. He didn't expect her to understand anyways. He just needed... someone.

"W-what?"

L shrugged a little, lowering his eyes to his ratty shoes. "I have a few hours left and I wanted to see you. I hope you're living a happy life, Misa."

Misa looked like she didn't know what to make of any of this and he felt a little guilty now. But not enough to leave just yet. Besides, despite the obvious fact that he had let her name slip (when she thought him a stranger of some sort) she seemed to focus on that he had said he was going to die.

"Are you being serious, or are you just being a real weirdo?" she asked him, her eyebrows furrowing between her eyes.

"I'm being completely serious," he told her and looked back up to her face. "You see... we spent a lot of time together. And... I suppose I wanted to tell you goodbye."

Misa gazed hard at him, trying to search for any signs of a lie or deceit. L sagged a little under her stare, wishing things could have been different.

Misa suddenly took a step towards him, catching him off guard. Honestly, he hadn't thought the conversation would have even gotten this far. A small warm hand touched his arm, sending warm little tingles up it which then spread throughout his whole body. His eyes caught hers and saw deep sympathy.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," she murmured to him and L didn't know what to say then. He just wanted her to never stop touching him. He needed it. He craved to be touched. "Are you... are you sick?"

"You could say that," he said, sounding a little bitter. Misa blinked, a small tear forming in one of her eyes. L watched it fall down her cheek with grace until dripping off of her jaw and onto her red lacy shirt. She was crying for him. What a bizarre moment indeed.

Misa's hold on his arm slid up to his shoulder gently, as if to console him before she threw herself at him. She locked her arms around his neck, holding him to her into a tight embrace. L felt his breaths leave him - coming out in a gasp against her sweet smelling blond hair. Misa cried into his ear, her lips pressed against the skin of his neck.

"I wish I could remember you!" Misa whimpered to him and L sagged against her frame, his hands sneaking from his pockets to latch onto her waist. He didn't want her to let go of him. If she kept him there with her, would he still die in a few hours?

"I wish you could too, Misa," he murmured honestly into her ear.

Misa crooked her face into his neck and held him tightly by the back of his shirt. "It feels like everyone keeps dying around me," she cried softly and L sighed against her, his eyes sliding shut as he allowed himself to rest his cheek against the top of her hair.

"That doesn't mean you should stop living, Misa. Please... for your parents, for everyone who cares about you, and even me. Just... don't stop living," he told her, almost pleading with her to do so.

Misa sobbed then and L wondered who was consoling who at this point. However, he didn't want to make her unhappy. And he should be preparing... L reluctantly slid his hands up to her arms and gently pushed her away from him. Misa sniffled as she looked up at his face, a deep sadness lingering in her eyes as her face was covered in her tears. He could feel the dampness from them on his shirt. L made himself let go of her and take a couple steps back.

Misa made to grab him though, her hands clutching his wrists before he could step away from her completely. "You're leaving now, aren't you?" she asked him in fear.

L never thought he'd see the day that Misa Amane would be scared for him. He gave a small nod to her. "I must go, Misa."

Misa's bottom lip trembled in despair. "Please I - w-what's... what's your name?"

L did smile then, just a small tiny smile upon his thin pale lips. He made her let go of her wrists as she waited for him to speak, then rose one his hands to her face, using his thumb to wipe away some tears. He used it as an excuse to touch her one last time. She felt so soft, so warm, and so real to him at that moment. Light had never deserved her love...

Misa's cries paused at the touch of his hand and looked at him through heavy lids. "Have a good life, Misa Amane. Remember to be happy with the time you have left." He took his hand away from her face then, the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He turned around and began walking away, but not before he heard her calling back to him.

"But you never told me you're name!"

L paused in his steps, turning slightly to look back at her. Misa was there, standing on her toes, her fists clenched tightly to her chest as her bright blue eyes sparkled for him. "My name is L," he told her, loud enough for her to hear before exiting the cemetery.

Misa stood frozen at the declaration, eyes fixed on his retreating back until he disappeared from view. "L?" she asked herself quietly, trying to fit the name with the face she had just seen. The face that had looked so incredibly familiar.

It was then, like a flash of lightening - that she remembered him. "L!"

But it was too late. L was no more.


End file.
